As products across multiple market segments incorporate electronics with increasing processing power, the processors & components within those electronics are generating higher levels of point-source heat, potentially damaging nearby sensitive components within the products. Further, hot spots and generally the heat are objectionable to users as they handle the devices. Current technology employs heat “spreaders” as a means to prevent heat from generating hot spots within devices. These are typically a very thin layer of heat-resistant material (which is also heat conductive) placed inside the device, covering as much of the device footprint as possible. The spreader overlays and absorbs point source heat and conducts (spreads) it across its surface area, reducing “hot spots.” A heat spreader that is more effective in both absorbing and moving heat as well as isolating sensitive components is needed.